


Purr-fect Gratitude

by AQuietThinker



Series: A Demon’s Precious Rose [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Allergies, Cats, Ciel Phantomhive has a Heart, Curry Buns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQuietThinker/pseuds/AQuietThinker
Summary: Flawless, silky fur, always clean of any speck of dirt. Soft, pinkish paws, with perfectly ova led tips and sharp claws that cling to anything. Kaleidoscope orbs for eyes, huge with curiosity. Perfectly acute nose, silver whiskers. Why yes, cats are the perfect and most pure creature in the world!





	Purr-fect Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I have recently been updating these fics so quickly! Believe me, I am very slow to update chapters, but recently I have felt very inspired.  
> Even though, this isn’t my best fic. I finished it yesterday at three in the morning, but oh well, who needs sleep anyways?  
> Enjoy!

_ Flawless, silky fur, always clean of any speck of dirt. Soft, pinkish paws, with perfectly ova led tips and sharp claws that cling to anything. Kaleidoscope orbs for eyes, huge with curiosity. Perfectly acute nose, silver whiskers. Why yes, cats are the perfect and most pure creature in the world!  _

 

The cat purrs, it’s throat rattling as the once gloved fingers stroke its neck.

 

_ And my goodness, that tune they make. Such pleasure! Such feline creatures should be the main reason of mankind’s sins. Such perfection must be a downfall for anybody! _

 

Suddenly, the animal stops it’s perfect purrs and jumps out of the kind hands, scuttling under the kitchen sink. Sebastian Michaelis, in all his might, prepares the greatest death glare he could give to whoever scared the creature away.

 

He stands as slowly as possible, whips around and, about to fix his cold, dead eyes, he surprises himself in finding no one. The kitchens are empty, just him. And his imaginary cat. With a heavy sigh, he sits on the marble floor again and observes as the delicate impression of a feline he had created fades into nothingness. If only he could have one for himself.

 

Regaining his composure and charming demeanor, the butler stands and continues preparing his speciality for tonight; curry buns. He knows how much it will delight his  Ciel master to have such meal. The last two weeks had been hell for the boy, miserable in bed with constant asthma attacks. His recovery had been remarkable, and the curry buns would cheer him up. Internally at least.

 

(Contrary to popular belief, the Earl of Phantomhive had a taste for curry.)

 

p>  
As he starts unwrapping the chocolate, a bell rings, irritating his ears.

 

_ What is it now, young master? Why can’t you wait for me to finish? _

 

Rolling his eyes dramatically at no one in particular, the butler eases off the apron and puts on the white gloves. He makes his way to the study without paying attention. The master had been very quiet during yesterday’s dinner and today. He had treated the servants to a holiday in one of the Phantomhive beach houses, so they had the manor to themselves for at least a week. Silence was only disturbed by the echoes of his steps.

 

Finally arriving at the door, he adjusted his collar and knocked before entering.

 

“You called, my lord?”

 

To his surprise, Ciel was not in his usual spot on the desk, but to the side of a bookcase, with a handler kerchief upon his nose. Concern specked him.

 

“Is everything alright? Is your asthma bothering you again?”

 

The boy shook his head and motioned him to come forward.

 

“No Sebastian. I wanted to… show my gratitude for your care in the last couple of days.”

 

The demon’s eyebrows went up with surprise.

 

“Is that so?”

“Y-yes. But be quick about it! See that box on my desk? Take it and don’t open it until you are far from here!”

 

Sebastian turned to the desk and noticed a wooden box. Inside, he felt the presence of… no. 

 

It couldn’t be. 

 

He bowed with respect and took the box. Fleeing the room, he nearly tripped over potted plants, wondering about his masters actions. Once again in the kitchen, he placed the box on the floor, and observed it for at least five minutes before snapping his finger.

 

The side of the box vanished, revealing a… tail.

 

To his utter shock, a furry, tiny creature, emerged shyly from the box.

 

Flawless, silky orange fur.

 

Soft, pinkish paws with tiny claws.

 

Green orbs that stared at him.

 

A kitten.

 

As quick as lightning, Sebastian was laying on the floor, staring at the majestic creature in front of him. It took all of his willpower not to squish it in his arms. Slowly, the kitten walked towards him and started licking his nose. His will power broke and the feline found himself crushed in the arms of the demon.

 

As any cat, it squealed in annoyance and claws at him, jumping off and climbing to the kitchen table. As he continued to admire the creature, Sebastian felt as something rose against his leg. A note. Picking it up, he read neat penmanship;

 

_ Sebastian, _

_ You may name her whatever you like. _

_ Keep the wretched creature away from me, _

_ Ciel. _

 

Happiness radiated of him as he took hold of the kitten once more. The animal, now calm from the previous surprise, yawned, showing perfect, sharp teeth and a tiny tongue. It fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

 

Sebastian beamed at the creature, not able to contain his happiness.

 

With his inhuman abilities, and a small help from Tanaka, he was able to make a perfectly soft bed for the animal in a matter of minutes. As he watched the kitten snore softly, his mind wandered off on how to show his eternal gratitude to his ~~Ciel~~ , his young master….

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts or ideas for Black Butler, do tell in the comments!  
> ;)


End file.
